


Get high on each other, drown me in your scent

by Griffinous56



Series: HK ABOverse that no one asked for [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Follow “Dreams no more” ending but Ghost and THK survive, How do I even write sex like seriously, I have No Excuse, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Game(s), Self-Indulgent, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, because excuses, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinous56/pseuds/Griffinous56
Summary: Some small stories and PWP feature Grimm/THK.I absolutely have no idea why did I write this nor do I know how did I write this.Update 9/4/2019, touched up my grammar and a sequel/prequel perhaps? Someone save me from this pit, holy water cannot help me anymore.





	Get high on each other, drown me in your scent

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *Have a plan 15k words fic that feature an alternate universe where PK succeeded and fast forward the future with huge world building, characters studying and balance amount of fluff and angst*
> 
> Also me: *post this shit*

1/

Hollow puts their hand on Grimm face, successfully stopping him from advancing any further. The Troupe Master pouts as best he could. “I just want to kiss you,” the dark bug says, hands start to wander from his straddling position.

 

Opale head inclines slightly at his response, voided eyes regards Grimm for a bit more before softly shoves away a hand that has reached their waist. Their thought crystal clear.

 

Grimm almost wants to scowl. “You’re never in the mood,” then without warning, Grimm ducks down to nip at the obsidian carapace, a hand rubbing one of so many cracks on their shell. “Just lie back and let me do all the work.”

 

Hollow gives an impression of a sigh before flops back onto their heap of pillows inside Grimm’s chamber. They’ve never been good at saying no to the Higher Being anyway.

 

2/

Grimm doesn’t even have a chance to react when the tent flaps close behind him. Immediately he is grabbed by biceps and jerked forward, almost losing his balance when a familiar mask presses close, its snout presses against his mouth in a poor imitation of a kiss. An arm reaches behind his cape and clutches at it in a tight grip.

 

Grimm wants to roll his eyes if he can, then he pulls back a bit before leaning back in, hands grip the other’s head before properly establishes the kiss, placing short but scorching hot pecks on the taller one face and then presses to the place between their neck and shoulder on their damage side, nipping slightly. Opaque head now rests on his shoulder, their whole body trembling at the Troupe Master touches and body temperature. It always is higher than their own...

 

Several minutes later, they part and Grimm presses one small kiss to their forehead. “I understand you alright,” he whispers, “I’m still here. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Ghost has finally completed the ritual. Grimm, now reborn anew with his fire burns brightly beneath his shell, searing.

 

Hollow looks at him with their voided eyes. Grimm smirks, fangs flashing.

 

“How about it make it up to you?”

 

Thank you token to Ghost can be wait for a bit more, he supposes.

 

3/

It’s not often when Grimm smiles. Whenever the Higher Being does that, it usually comes out more as a sneer and mockery. So whenever they can coat those sincere smile out of him, it always is a feat and a sight to behold. After all, those moments are rare and much better than usual smirks or scowls.

 

“What is it?” Questions Grimm, looks up at them from the way he is stared at. “Look, I already told you this position won’t work, your frame is much bigger than me. I’m not familiar with this.”

 

Hollow wriggles on his laps before leaning down to press their snout against Grimm forehead. The message clear. Albeit the unfamiliar position from above, a new respective - literally - with Grimm’s heat under and between their legs is still welcoming.

 

Though they really need to stop trying to flips both of them over with their hips.

 

Grimm smiles for a bit and Hollow softly presses into it. That is enough to exchange for a blunder and tender night.

 

4/

Bugkind have never been fancy with clothing, as far as Grimm known. The bugs still prefer just having their shell or a simple rage cloak drapes over them over fine silk material that the weavers can obviously provide. He supposes it’s more comfortable that way, seeing how most bugs still need to breathe through the tracheae on their abdomen instead on their neck like how some bugs had evolved to be or Higher Being like him, who in many situations don’t need to breathe to survive anyway.

 

Hollow never have been keen on their garment. After all, vessels needn’t be, shouldn’t be. They had only wore a fine crafted armor once in their life till now, consisted of a silky undergarment and a silver armor draped above with built in anchors on both shoulder plates for the chains to hook in for their imprison inside the temple. So when someone mention clothing again, it usually bring up bad memories from that dark time which was a few years ago.

 

Hollow fidgets on their special seat, above the audience and close to Grimm’s chamber, their left hand fiddles with the hem of their new cloth, a scarlet cloak that cover their body to their knees with golden lining made of weaverlings silk, courtesy of the new queen of Deepnest, Hornet, and as a personal thank you to Grimm for his help on rebuilding the kingdom. Grimm has accepted gracefully, but instead of donning it himself, the Troupe Master finds that they would be a better suit to the cloak. And turns out, it fits them just right, neatly framing their lean and tall body. And the lace beneath it brush softly against the mangle side where their right arm had been just right. Not constricting but soft and loose, much comfortable than their armor had been.

 

A bright and loud clang rings out from the stag below draws their attention back to its occupants. At its middle stand Ghost, who has grown bigger the than last time Hollow saw them, their horns poised high, their body as much as a deathly weapon like the pure nail claps in their claws. The darkened cloak of the knight billows briefly with fleckles of ember stuck at the edge. At the other end of the stag stands the Troupe Master surrounded by flame and fire bats that the audience loves so much. Immediately, Grimm springs into action, preforming a large swift which is countered by the knight, resuming their dance. In a flickering moment, Hollow can see both of them look up at the stand, searching for something before leap away, each preparing a spell of their own. Shadow and fire dance so pretty under the dim light of the tent.

 

This dance is not a part of the rituals, simply a dance of nail and scarlet flame to have fun, all the while is a spectacular preform of the troupe on its own for Ghost doesn’t visit much often. It’s always a sight to witness their fights and elegant dance across the stage.

 

Red flame flares up again, signals Grimm final attack, and Hollow softly brush their finger at the black and red chocker on their neck with a pin shaped like a seal of Hallownest. A gift from Grimm after the cloak.

 

Their hand tremble slightly and they wonder about the meaning behind it.

 

5/

 

“It looks good on you.”

 

Hollow tilts their head a Grimm remake, hand already working on a button to take off their gifted cloak. Grimm at the chamber door lets out a small huff before walking toward and behind them, hands wind around their waists. Hollow turns their head away, nimble finger works on second button.

 

“The cloak, it really does fits you better than I expected,” Grimm says, a hum in his tone. “Maybe you should wear this instead of that ragged old cloak you have.” A hand comes up at the end of the sentence, clicks open the rest of those buttons, letting the material hangs loosely around their shoulders before his forefinger hooks behind their choker and pulls down. His head lays on their shoulder, kissing them lazily.

 

Hollow turns around facing Grimm at last, their eyes echoes with puzzles.

 

“Ghost is in the resting area. They will go on their way tomorrow morning,” replies Grimm, seemingly unbothered by his partner action. The hand that has been pulling at their choker lands on the their chin this time, tilts their head back to nip at their neck, fangs tugging at the delicate material of the chocker. His other hand shifts down to the small of their back, palm tracing outline of their back through the cloak before settles just below their hips, talon like fingers dipping into each plates of their carapace. Grimm can feels how his partner trembling at each touches and he cooes. “Do you want to meet them? It’s been a while…”

 

Hollow shake their head, claws cling to Grimm own cloak, Grimm smiles. “Tomorrow morning then,” Grimm purrs. Then, in one swift moment, tips both of them down his bed, their bed.

 

Like a trigger has been pressed, they sprung into motions, tearing at each other cloth, wrestling and kissing and grabbing for dominance. The fighting only ends when Grimm finally be able to push Hollow down in their front, hips arch up and back as  Grimm finally, _finally_ pushes inside in an agonizing slow pace. Hollow presses their head at one of manny pillows Grimm has, their hand searching for Grimm’s and clutches on when the Troupe Master starts to move and grinds down. They arch their back, a hollow huff emerges from behind their mask relevances to a shout when Grimm leans down to bite at their neck, fangs catch on the lace of the chocker that still remains, for some reason Grimm refuses to take it off like how he has savagely took off their cloak.

 

Bugkind don’t usually wear cloth. Still, many consider have fancy garments is fun and it can showing of their wealth, power position, or simply to impress other, especially on mating session. Like now.

 

With his right hand propping himself up, Grimm other hand traces the chocker before takes hold of his partner hip for better leverage, his pace speeds up. He has stops bitting, instead choosing to nip and lap at small trickle of black fluid of the void leaking from the bite, drowning in the taste and the oh so sweet smell release from other’s scene glands on their neck. An earthy and potent smell of an omega near their heat, so different from the thick and pungent scene of the infection from so long ago.

 

Grimms bits again, this time on the opposite side, tongue tracing the renew mark of the mating bond. Hollow keens, head snaps up at burning sensation. His tongue traces the lace of the chocker when he finishes, mussing.

 

A symbol of ownership.

 

6/

The troupe’s carnival tent is quiet today. No ominous lanterns is lifted, no instruments is played and most of its occupants either go out or standing guard outside for their master. It is under Grimm orders that the tent, or to be more specific, his quarter, is to be clear of any intrusion and not disturb under any circumstances, unless some god is trying to wrecking havoc on the kingdom which is unlikely. Brumm has quickly followed the master orders, leading all Grimmkin to go outside, following behind by a smug Divine who is pretty much aware of why does Grimm order that.

 

Now, inside Grimm’s chamber there are only some lighted candles burn with buttery and sweet scent only those produced from the Hive Can make. Two figures sprawl face to face across a bed, surrounded with several pillow of various shapes and softness. The one on their back has obelisk black carapace and impressive horns on their opaque head, gleaming warmly under the candle gentle light. They shudder and arch with every movement the other make, his frame smaller than them bit still is an imposing figure in the night. Although Grimm has use the most potent candle he can find, these wax’s burning scent still cannot overcame other’s, a familiar burning and earthy scent of an omega in heat that smells so much like home.

 

They are on fire and can not be put out, no matter how much they try to quench each other. Grimm bit hard into Hollow’s shoulder as he rocks back into them, and Hollow grips the sheets under them, almost tearing it apart with how much force they put into their claws. Hollow plants their heels into the mattress and thrust their hips up as Grimm shoves himself forward and down, the resulting impact making Grimm moans loudly and Hollow tossing their head back, hand shots up to claws at Grimm bicep. The Troupe Master hisses, taking Hollow hand to pins it down above their head, a silent order for them to hold it there, then his hands slips below their hips, clutches at the black carapace, the cold surface heats up beneath his palm. Grimm leans down before sinking his fangs between Hollow’s neck and shoulder and they cry out in a hollow puff, scent glands leaking more of those sweet smell that Grimm loves and addicts to.

 

The bug on top shifts their bodies so he rests on his knees and Hollow’s legs dangle helplessly from his hands, their hips clear of the mattress. Growling ravenously Grimm quickens his thrusts, the mattress groaning in protest as Hollow writhes beneath him, unable to resist once in a while kicking a leg to try and gain leverage. But they are suspended, helpless and captive, and all they can do is throw their head back as they cry out at each bruising, glorious thrust into their ever so willing body. All their hands can do is gripping the sheets under them as Grimm has instructed them to and hang on.

 

Grimm sits up away from them, letting himself moans and grunts with each movements. He tosses Hollow’s legs onto his shoulders and his greedy hands reached down to stroke the body beneath him. One massage the beautiful scared carapace alighting like a scorching fire in their heat, the other reaches down between their jointed bodies, rubbing at the slit before slightly pushing a finger inside, stroking in turn with his member, pushing out secreted fluid their body produce. All the while Hollow can only toss their head from side to side, can do nothing but take what Grimm is willing to give, stretched out so wide under the Troupe Master’s skillful hands. The mating bites on their neck burn at each strokes, pulsing and aching with each movements Grimm makes.

 

Hollow shudders violently in the next few thrusts, the void inside them thrashing wildly from the heat and the intensity of it all. Their entire body locks and clamps down on Grimm but he doesn’t stop, and each shivering of orgasmic bliss is interrupted by another with each movement.

 

When Grimm finally slows, finally stops, Hollow is hoarse, their body glittering and littered with sweat and other body fluids. Their legs fall limp from Grimm’s shoulders and they are twitching uncontrollably, but when Grimm purrs and bends down to kiss them, Hollow musters the energy to kiss him back, nuzzling their snout into his kiss.

 

Hollow shifts their hips to get comfortable, and abruptly they break the kiss with a rather undignified squeak from inside of their mask, upper body curls up in response. Hollow then stares at their still joints body, giving Grimm the most ridiculous expression they can muster.

  
Grimm smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thirsty on main and in this case, THK/PV and it’s a shame not many make them a bottom because they will make one hell of a bottom—  
> Also how does ABO works on bugkind anyway.  
> Huh, [it fits](https://youtu.be/qpgTC9MDx1o).


End file.
